


The Hunter's Curse

by SarahWeasleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Car Sex, F/M, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWeasleyWinchester/pseuds/SarahWeasleyWinchester
Summary: Ellery, Lena, and Laika are three best friends living life as hunters. They meet Dean, Sam, and Castiel and they team up. Will romance win or will the Hunter's curse divide them all?This was my first Supernatural fanfiction. I've improved a bit since then but thought it would be fun to put this out there for you all to see! Happy reading!
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Supernatural fanfiction. It is far from great but I figured it would be fun to get it out there! Let me know what you think!

Ellery ran through the thick trees. Her breath came in short, hot puffs. She could hear her pursuer quickly gaining ground on her. Ignoring the sharp ache in her side, she pushed herself on faster. A low growl filled the air around her. She chanced a look behind her. She couldn’t see anything but the growl sounded closer than it had been before. As she turned back around, her foot caught a tree root and she slammed to the ground. The breath was knocked out of her and she gasped at the pain in her ankle. She scrambled to get back up and was promptly knocked back down as the creature slammed into her. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to die.   
A gun shot rang through the air and the weight on top of her lifted. She opened her eyes and gazed at the dead Werewolf next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, before remembering the gun shot. She frantically looked around for the shooter and her eyes settled on two men standing several feet away. One was tall with shaggy brown hair, the other slightly shorter with short blonde hair. Both incredibly good looking ,she couldn’t help but note. She pushed herself to her feet, wincing as her ankle throbbed.  
“Are you okay?” the bigger one asked.  
“I’m fine. Who are you?”   
“I’m Sam.”   
“And I’m Dean.” The shorter one finally spoke and as he did he through some water into her face.   
She glared at him and she wiped Holy Water from her emerald green eyes.  
“I’m not a demon, you fucking idiot. Why would a werewolf be chasing a demon?”  
“Can never be too sure.” Dean shrugged.  
Ellery rolled her eyes and brushed leaves out of her long black hair.   
“Well thanks. If you don’t mind, I need to be getting to my friends.”  
She turned to walk away and gasped as pressure settled on her right ankle.   
“Let us help you.” Sam offered his arm to her. She grudgingly accepted the help and leaned into him. They slowly made their way out of the woods. Once they cleared the woods, they were in the parking lot of a small hotel. 

“Shit.” Ellery whispered as she caught sight of her two best friends standing outside a first floor room.   
“Ell! What the hell happened to you? Where were you?” Lena hurried towards her. Laika glared suspiciously at Sam and Dean.  
“Werewolf. It was just one, I thought I could handle it. These two saved my ass.” She glanced at Sam and Dean and her eyes widened when she saw a third man had joined them. “He’s new.” She said.  
“I am Castiel.” He said simply. She shrugged and indicated for them to follow them into their hotel room.   
“Why would you do that?! We weren’t gone that long.” Laika said exasperatedly.   
“You’re hunters.” Sam said. It wasn’t a question.  
“Obviously. And you two are Sam and Dean Winchester. Also hunters.” Laika said.  
“Wait, you’re a hunter and you went after a werewolf without a silver bullet?” Dean stared at Ellery.  
“Where exactly was I going to put a gun with this outfit?” She indicated her skin tight black tube dress and black stilettos, once of which her foot was slowly swelling in.   
Dean smirked, “I could think of a good place.”   
“You’re disgusting” Ellery cringed as Lena laughed loudly.   
“You should sit down, that ankle looks nasty.” Sam said. She hadn’t realized she was still leaning into him and quickly pulled away to sink onto the mattress. She instantly felt chilled after she let him go.  
She rolled her eyes as Dean made a comment about hunting in stilettos. She took one off and through it in his direction. He barely caught it in time to stop the sharp silver edged heel from stabbing his shoulder.   
“Never make fun of a girls footwear. Being a hunter, doesn’t mean I have to look like one.”   
“So you killed the werewolf?” Laika asked Sam.  
“Yes.”  
Laika sighed. “Fuck.”  
Ellery turned to look at her.   
“What?”  
“Well why you were off playing Lone Ranger, Lena and I were investigating. There wasn’t just one werewolf in town…”   
“There’s a pack.” Lena finished for her.  
“And you just killed the mate of the Alpha. They’re going to be out for blood. And they won’t stop until they’re all dead or we are.”   
Silence filled the room. Dean groaned.  
“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

Laika stared at Castiel from over her book. It was the morning after Sam had killed the Alpha werewolfs mate and the 6 of them had been up all night discussing strategies and researching the members of the pack. Ellery had been the first to fall asleep around 2 AM, curled on her side, her long black hair tangled around her face and sprained ankle propped up on a pillow. Her delicate features often made others underestimate her, but Laika knew she could handle herself in just about any situation. Laika had watched Sam stealing glances at her for about an hour before he had also fallen asleep, sitting in a chair by the window. She was torn about that. He seemed to be a decent guy so far, but he was well known in Hunters circles. He had spent a year in Hell. That had to seriously fuck him up somehow. She just couldn’t see it now. She made a mental note to keep a close eye on him. Lena had fallen asleep about the same time as Sam, sprawled across the bed, her elbow in Ellery’s back,her short red and black hair sticking up in all directions and soft snores coming from her mouth. She looked every inch a hunter. She was stout and strong, with just enough curves to still leave a mans mouth watering. She was loud and always had a joke ready in the worst of times, but she was someone you would want in your corner during a fight. Laika looked over at Dean who had fallen asleep just minutes ago. He was sprawled on the opposite bed in an identical pose to Lena. She couldn’t help but chuckle at how those two had hit it off. Ever the worrier, Laika knew she would be keeping a close eye on him too. He was a well known man whore and she wasn’t about to let her best friend be hurt by him.  
She and Castiel were the only two remaining awake. Her because she rarely slept. The need to look after her friends and a caffeine addiction kept that from happening. Castiel, she knew was a completely different case. He was Angel. Angels didn’t need to sleep. She had never met an angel in person. She stared at the space behind his back. Wondering if she would catch a glimmer of a wing.  
“Why are you staring at me?”   
Laika jumped, Castiel had not even looked up from his book.  
“I’m not.”  
“You are too.”  
She rolled her eyes and stood up.   
“I was just trying to figure out where your wings are.”  
“They remain invisible unless I choose otherwise.” He still hadn’t looked up from his book.  
“Interesting.” Laika looked around awkwardly. She hugged her arms to her athletic frame and tossed her should length silver and blue hair out of her eyes.   
“I’m going to shower. And then we need to wake everyone up.”   
1 hour later, everyone was awake and dressed. Laika looked at Ellery and Lena. “Are you guys ready?”  
Ellery nodded as she tucked a pistol into the back of her black leggings. Her maroon shirt came down long enough to disguise. Laika shook her head and grinned at her tan wedge boots. Ellery caught the look and smiled as she revealed a hollow heel with silver nitrate hidden in it.   
“Hell yeah!” Lena tossed a silver knife from hand to hand. Her torn skinny jeans, combat boots and plaid shirt were typical Lena fashion.   
Laika tucked her own knife into an inside pocket of her leather jacket. She also had a pistol tucked in the waistband on her jeans, her plain white shirt concealing it.   
Dean opened the door.  
“Let’s go kill ourselves some werewolves.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Beauty!”  
“Baby!”  
Lena glared at Dean. They each stood next to their respective vehicles. Lena’s was a 1989 lack Jeep Wrangler.   
“We’re going into the woods, take the jeep.” Ellery stood between them. Dean sighed.  
“Fine. But only because I don’t want to scratch Baby’s new paint job.” Lena grinned and jumped into the drivers seat. She watched as Dean shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat. Sam was riding with Ellery in her 1964 Chevy pickup and Castiel was with Laika in her 1965 Volkswagon minibus. She started the jeep up and pulled out of the parking lot, the other two vehicles followed close behind.   
They slowly made their way up a bumpy trail. Not exchanging many words except for Dean telling her where to turn every couple miles.   
“Stop here. The cabin is about a mile away. It’s best to walk from here. They won’t hear us coming.”  
Lena nodded and pulled to the side of the trail, the other followed her lead. They all exited their vehicles. Silence surrounded them as they began the short hike towards the cabin. After half a mile, Dean turned to Lena.  
“So if we make it out of this alive, wanna go on a date?”  
“If I can find time in my schedule.” She grinned at him. They both jumped as they heard a thud. They turned to see Ellery with Sam shoved against a tree and her lips pressed to his in a very adult kiss. She pulled away and grinned.  
“Just in case we die.” Sam looked shocked but smiled as he wiped his mouth.   
Leika rolled her eyes at both of them. They continued their walk in silence. As the reached the cabin, they separated and surrounded it. With a final look at each other, they rushed in.

The fight lasted no more than 20 minutes, but to Lena it felt like much longer. It always did. Knowing her best friends were fighting with her and not knowing how things will turn out always terrified her. As she wiped her bloody knife off on the shirt of the werewolf she had just killed, she couldn’t help but be thankful for these three guys that they had known for less than 24 hours. Without them, this entire fight would have been different.   
A shrill scream pulled her to her feet. She was running before she knew it. She rounded the corner into the next room just in time to see Sam take down one last werewolf, who had clearly been trying to get at Ellery. Her shirt was slashed to shredded and blood poured from scratches along her abdomen.  
“Ellery!”  
Lena screamed and ran to her side. Ellery smiled at her. Her face paler than normal.  
“I’m okay. Really.” Lena watched as she slowly stood up. Her face going impossibly paler.   
“See?” she said with a shakey voice. She started to step forward. Her body immediately collapsed right into Sam’s arms.   
“Shit! Leika!” Lena hollered. She heard her friends footsteps running from the other room.   
“Oh God.” Leika froze. Castiel pushed past them both and laid his hands on Ellery’s forehead.   
“What are you doing?” Lena asked worriedly.   
“Healing her.” Dean said as he came to stand next to her.   
Both girls gasped as a golden light surrounded Ellery and they watched as the wounds across her stomach closed. Castiel pulled his hands away and sat down, clearly weakened. Sam lifted Ellery into his arms and began the walk back to their vehicles.   
Castiel and Leika followed close behind. Lena helped Dean douse the cabin in gasoline.   
He grinned at her.   
“So about that date?”   
She laughed as they watched the cabin go up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Ellery groaned as she slowly opened to her eyes. The pain she had previously felt in her abdomen was gone and she felt surprisingly healthy. She blinked a few times as she looked around the room. It was empty, except for Sam sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

“Sam?” her voice was rough.

He jerked awake and was immediately sitting on the bed beside her.

“How are you feeling?” the look of concern he gave her had her melting inside.

“I feel good. What time is it? Where is everyone?”

“It’s midnight. They all went to get something to eat. I told them I would wait with you.”

“Midnight? I’ve been out for 12 hours?!” she stared at him with wide eyes. Her hand went to abdomen. It was as blemish free as it had always been. She looked at him confused. “That werewolf almost sliced me in half. How am I alive right now?”

“Cas healed you. It’s one of his gifts as an angel.”

“Wow.” Was all she could think to say. Sam chuckled and gently held her hand. She smiled at him.

“So about that kiss before everything…” Sam let his voice trail off as he saw her cheeks flush red.

“Well I tend to make rush decisions in times of possible death.”

“Oh so that kind of thing would only happen again if we were about to die?”

Ellery leaned towards him and smirked.

“I could be persuaded otherwise…”

He smiled and leaned closer “Any tips on how to persuade you?”

Her eyes were half closed and their lips were only an inch apart.

“Just one…”

“And that is?”

“Make it good.”

His lips were on hers, his hand holding her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair. She gripped the edges of his button up shirt. Her lips parted and his tongue met hers. She moaned softly and moved to straddle him, her arms wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hand gripped her hair as his other circled around her waist to pull her torso closer to his.

“Well she appears to be well and whole.” Laika’s voice had them jumping apart. Sam fell backwards on the bed and Ellery fell to the floor. Dean and Lena’s laughter filled the awkward moment.

Sam sat up and extended a hand to help her up. She smiled shyly at him and shrugged.

“They’ve always had impeccable timing.”

“Dean too.”

The others closed the door behind them. And handed out food to everyone. There was silence as everyone ate. Finally Lena spoke up.

“So we were discussing on the way back…we need a vacation.”

Ellery silently nodded, her mouth full of chicken nuggets.

“I hear Hawaii doesn’t have a lot of paranormal encounters.” Dean suggested.

And just like that, the three friends became six.


	5. Chapter 5

Laika couldn’t help the grin crossing her face as she laid back on the layout chair with a margarita in one hand and a book in the other. She looked over the edge of her book to check on her friends. Lena was playing a mean game of volleyball with Dean a few feet away. Her tye dye one piece swimsuit showing off her tan skin through the cut outs on the sides. Ellery was lounging on a layout chair next to her. Her mint green bikini leaving little to the imagination and she could see that Sam was definitely trying to imagine it. Though nothing else had occurred between her and Sam since the hotel, he was never far from her side. Today he was laying on the lounge next to her. Cas was next to Laika, reading his own book.

She was beginning to enjoy his constant, quiet presence. She would never admit it to anyone but he made her feel safe and comfortable. She sighed contentedly and returned her gaze to her book.

“Look out!” She heard Lena yell a second too late. A volleyball knocked her glass out of her hand, sending red liquid sloshing over the front of her white swimsuit. Cas was on his feet immediately.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good.” She stood up and grabbed her towel to wipe herself off.

Lena ran up to her grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, I may have went a little to wide that time.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to go change and get another drink.” Laika laughed at her friend and turned to go into the hotel they were staying in. Cas followed close behind her. She walked into her room, still dabbing at the stains on her suit. She turned to Cas. “Always something, right?” She laughed.

He smiled softly and reached up to touch her hair. “You have a lime in your hair.” He gently pulled it from her head and stared at her. Laika’s heart began beating overtime as she stared back at him.

Before she knew what had happened, she was pushed against the wall and his lips were on his. His warm hands cupping her hips as his tongue explored her mouth. She gripped his hair and returned the kiss. After several soul searing minutes, she pulled away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” He said, sounding shocked himself.

“I think I have too…but we should slow it down.” She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He nodded his agreement and stood back so she could walk past him.

10 minutes later, she was showered and changed into a fresh neon Orange bikini and lounging with a new drink. She sighed happily and sipped her drink.

This was nice. Relaxed,carefree. But everyone knows paradise can’t last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was having the time of her life. Sunshine, fun, a cute guy, and nothing Supernatural happening for the first time she could remember. She practically skipped towards the outdoor showers that people used to wash sand off before heading inside. Dean was already there, his head under the faucet. She stopped and stared at him. They had been openly flirting with each other, but neither had made the first move to go towards more than flirtation. Being in such an amazing mood, Lena decided it was her job to make that move.

She slowly walked towards him and stood close. His eyes were still shut as the water cascaded down his face. She reached out and slowly ran her hand up his bare chest. His eyes flew open and landed on her. She grinned at him and shrugged. He wasted no time, reaching for her and pulling her again him, his mouth slamming onto her. She clung to him, a small whimper escaping her lips as he dug his fingers into her hips. He backed her against the wall nearest them, his hands sliding to the back of her thighs to lift her, she helped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gripped his hair as he deepened the kiss.

A throat clearing behind them made them pull apart. Another beach goer was waiting for his turn with the shower. Lena blushed and unwrapped herself from Dean’s arms. Dean smirked and followed her out of the shower area. He caught up to her and slid his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the back of her neck. She sighed and started to invite him to her room, when a scream shattered the happy environment. They were both running towards the scream before it had died down.

They followed the sound to an open room. Inside was red. everywhere. And it wasn’t the décor.

Dean was able to quickly locate the body and did a quick look over. They were joined moments later by staff, other onlookers, and their 4 friends. Dean walked up to his group and whispered to them.

“I guess the supernatural does come to Hawaii.”

He held up a small pouch.

“Witches.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later they were all in the girls hotel room, discussing strategy. Ellery sat with her back against Sam’s side, his arm around her and his thumb tracing small circles on her hip. She knew it was too soon, but she couldn’t stop the way her heart pounded when she was around him.

She looked around at her friends. Laika wasn’t touching Cas, but she did notice that they appeared to be sitting closer to each other than they had been before. Lena and Dean weren’t hiding their feelings. They were constantly touching each other, little pats and squeezes here and there. She made a mental note to have a talk with her friends, figure out where everyone was emotionally. It had been too long since any of them had had a male figure in their lives.

She roused herself from her own thoughts and concentrated on Dean. He was talking about how to kill witches and what they are capable of. She had been hunting long enough to know all of this. She let her mind wander again. She thought of Sam.

She felt something for him. Was it lust? Love? She wasn’t sure. All she knew for sure was he made her feel safe. Not that being with her friends didn’t make her feel safe, but this was a different kind of safe. The way he drew her into his arms, her head could rest on his chest. His strong arms hugged her tight, but gently. He made her feel protected. Maybe even content. The contentment scared her more than anything. Hunters didn’t do “content”, they didn’t settle. She knew this wouldn’t last. She couldn’t think past the here and now. You can never look towards the future when you are a hunter.

She felt Sam’s arm tighten around her and felt his warm breath by her hair, she barely suppressed a shiver at the feeling of it.

“What’s got you looking so serious?” he whispered softly.

‘Witches are serious business.” She lied. She wasn’t about to reveal the heartbreaking realization her mind had come to. That would be like admitting to her feelings and hunters couldn’t afford to have feelings. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and her heart squeezed at the gentle kiss he placed on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Laika listened as Dean talked. This information wasn’t anything new, but she never minded a quick refresher. It had been well over a year since the girls have dealt with a witch. Killing a witch was pretty straight forward, 99% of the time they were human and they died just like any other human. Occasionally you would come across one who was more powerful and it took a little more effort, but it was still nothing compared to other creatures. And from the looks of this hex bag, this was just a normal, run of the mill witch. The hard part was actually finding the witch. The downside of being human, was they blended in with humans.

She was bummed that their vacation was cut short, but she knew that was part of living the hunter life. Sometimes you found the madness, sometimes the madness found you. This was just another one of those days. She glanced at Cas, who was watching Dean with a fierce look on his face. He always seemed to wear that look and it made Laika smile slightly. Something about his blunt, serious manner appealed to her. He turned his head towards her and she quickly looked away, her cheeks hot.

“Our best bet would be to go room to room and see what we find. We can only assume the witch is a guest or employee.” Lena was saying. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Everyone stood. They split up, each group going to a different floor. Laika was surprised with how easily the she and her friends separated from each other and went off with the guys. She found herself walking comfortably next to Cas. One room to the next, they searched. Looking for any sign of the occupant practicing witchcraft. They were in their 4th room when Cas finally spoke.

“So…about that kiss earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. It won’t happen again.” Laika quickly said, ignoring the tiny twinge her heart gave. She should have known he wasn’t interested. He was an angel, for gods sake. He didn’t want anything to do with a human. Her inner dialogue made her miss what he was saying. “What did you say?” She asked.

“I said I liked it. I do want it to happen again.”

Laika stilled and stared at him. Surely she as hearing him wrong.

“I’ve never allowed myself to partake in human pleasures. But now that I have, I don’t want to stop.” Cas said in the same rough tone he used for everything.

Laika was amazed at his boldness but she knew she shouldn’t have expected anything less from him. Her heart sped up as he took a tentative step towards her. She licked her suddenly dry lips as he settled his hands gently on her hips. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest, her eyes never leaving his. His head leaned towards her, their lips just a breathe apart.

A loud crash directly above them had them ripping away from each other and running towards the stairs before either could register what had happened. They thundered up to the second floor and were greeted by Lena and Dean coming from the third floor. They paused and stared at each other.

“Of course Ellery would be the one to find trouble.” Lena rolled her eyes.

Together the 4 of them moved towards an open door just down the hall. As they neared it, Ellery ran out the door, blood covering her pale pink dress.

‘Ell!” Laika immediately looked her friend over for a wound.

“For once it isn’t mine!” Ellery grinned as they watched Sam make his way out of the room, a large gash marring his arm. Cas immediately went to him.

“What happened?’ Dean demanded.

“We were searching this room, found an incredibly stocked stash in the wardrobe. Before we had time to come find you guys, she came into the room. She managed to cut Sam pretty good, but I was able to kill her.” She held up her stiletto, the heel coated in blood.

“Awesome job, Ell!” Lena high fived her.

“Yeah. Now let’s get you changed and get out of dodge.” Laika said, business as usual.

It was time to move on.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena yelled in excitement as they walked out of the airport doors and she laid eyes on her jeep. She ran forward and ran her hands over the smooth black hood.

“Oh baby!” Dean ran past her to his own vehicle.

“You guys are freaks.” Ellery laughed as she tossed her bag into the bed of her pickup truck.

“Don’t hate.” Lena threw her own bag into the back seat of the jeep.

They all got in their vehicles and headed towards a hotel. They pulled into a small, white motel. Ellery and Lena walked in to check into their rooms.

“2 rooms please.” Ellery asked the receptionist.

“Actually…make it 3..” Lena said. Ellery looked at her questioningly. Realization dawned on her as Lena’s cheeks turned pink.

They paid for the 3 rooms and walked out. Lena walked up to Dean and handed him the second key to their room with a wink. He grinned.

“See you guys for dinner…” Lena said unlocking the door.

“But it’s still morning? Aren’t we going to get lunch?” Laika asked. Lena gave her a pointed look as she disappeared into the room, Dean following close behind.

The door closed behind them. She tossed her bag onto the bed and was promptly shoved against the door. Dean’s mouth covering hers in a hot, wet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his. His hands slid down to cup her ass. He moved down her neck, trailing open mouthed kisses. Her fingers worked at his flannel button up, once the buttons were undone, she pushed it off of his shoulders. His hands moved around her hips and slipped under her shirt, pushing it up and over her head in a fluid motion. He pulled back to look at her. Her full breasts spilled over her black silk bra. He bit his lip and moved to push her backwards onto the bed. He stared down at her and slowly layed down over her. Kissing from the edge of her jeans up her stomach, pausing briefly to kiss each tight nipple through her bra. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

“Before we go any further, I need to know. How far do you want this to go tonight?” He asked against her jaw.

Lena froze. She had never had a guy ask her that. Usually they willingly took what she offered without a second thought. She let this question spin in her head. She wanted to make what she felt for him last. She didn’t want it to end the same as it had with every guy she had ever been with. This time felt different. Real. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

“Can we stop here? I don’t want to rush this.” He smiled softly at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Of course.”

He layed on his side next to her and she cuddled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, rubbing her lower back in gentle circles. She was asleep before she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellery tossed Laika the second key to their hotel room. She stared in shock as Laika tossed it back to her and glanced at Cas with a shrug.

“Well I guess it’s us, roomie.” Ellery handed the key to Sam. He took it and offered her a small smile. They walked into the room.

“Which bed do you want?” she asked him shyly.

Sam dropped his bag at his feet and moved towards her. He gently pushed the hair from her face and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He lowered his lips to hers, gently nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. She knotted her fingers in his hair and sighed against his lips. This felt so right but her earlier thoughts pushed their way back into her. She pulled away. Sam looked at her, a confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

She sighed.

“We’re hunters, Sam.”

“Well yeah..”

She looked up at him. Tears filling her eyes.

“Hunters don’t do this. They don’t have relationships. They don’t settle…” she hesitated, tears spilling down her pale cheeks. “they don’t fall in love.” She finished. Sam stared at her, not speaking. After several minutes of silence, Ellery shook her head and pulled away.

“I need to shower.”

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stepped into the warm water, letting it wash away her tears.

She spun around as she heard the shower door open behind her. Her gaze landed on Sam, naked and stepping into the shower. His gaze never left hers as he stepped closer.

He stopped inches from her.

“Yes we are hunters. But not all hunters are the same, Ellery. Maybe we don’t settle often. But I do know something you were wrong about.”

Her breathe caught in her throat. “What’s that?”

“We fall in love.”

And his mouth slammed onto hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Laika and Cas stood awkwardly in the hotel room. Neither looking at each other and both blushing profusely. Cas cleared his throat.   
“You..you can have the first shower.” He said gruffly.  
“Are you saying I stink?” Laika teased. Cas’s face paled and he stammered out his reply.  
“I..uh…no..I only meant..”  
“It’s fine, Cas. I was joking.” She laughed as he visibly relaxed.   
She walked into the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her as she walked. Once the door closed, she leaned her back against and exhaled. She didn’t know how to handle what she was feeling. She had always been confident when it came to men. Talking to them had been easy, kissing them had been simple and unemotional. Sex had been an occasional good time and much needed release.   
But all those other guys hadn’t been angels.  
With Cas, she felt awkward. Shy. Like she would never be adequate for him.  
“Fuck Lai. You’ve just met the guy, why are you so caught up on him?” She whispered to herself as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She quickly showered.  
She stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, a towel in her hand drying her hair. Cas was laying on the bed. He turned his head and smiled softly at her. She walked towards him. He held out his hand to her and she hesitatingly took it. She sighed.  
“Listen Cas….I’ve never done this….with an angel..” She said softly.   
“I’ve never done this at all.’ He simply replied. She stared at him wordlessly. He sat up, never breaking his hold on her hand. “And we don’t have to do this now.”  
“Really?”   
“Really. This is new to both of us. We don’t have to jump into this. We can take our time. Get to know each other.”   
Laika smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand gently.  
“I like that idea.”  
He leaned into her and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. She crawled into the bed next to him and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as he gently stroked her hair.


	12. chapter 12

Lena stretched as she woke up, her hand coming in contact with another warm body. She froze and then relaxed as she remembered what had happened. She grinned and leaned up on her elbows to stare at Dean’s sleeping face.   
“Stop staring. It’s creepy.” He said with his eyes still close.   
“It’s not creepy, it’s romantic.” She laughed.  
His eyes slowly opened and he grinned at her. “No. Creepy.”  
She rolled her eyes and quickly pecked him on the lips before she stood up. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Ellery.  
“Looks like they all went to dinner without us.”   
“What?!” Dean sat up, “Food is my favorite part of the day!”   
Lena laughed and pulled her shirt on.   
“And THAT was the worst part of it.” Dean pouted.  
Lena tossed Dean’s shirt at him. “Stop pouting. It’s not attractive.”   
“I’m always attractive.” Dean smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down on the bed. He pulled her into a hard kiss and leaning over top of her. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed roughly down her neck. She let out a moan at the same time Dean’s stomach growled lightly. They both pulled apart and laughed.  
She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.   
“Let’s go get you fed.” She stood up and grabbed her car keys. “And we are taking my jeep.”   
Dean groaned and followed her out the door, still buttoning up his shirt. 

They immediately spotted their friends when the walked into the 24 hours diner. They were sitting in the corner at a circle table. Ellery was sitting next to Sam, his hand resting comfortably on her thigh. Laika and Cas sat next to each other, not obviously affectionate, but she saw the way they leaned into each other and their arms touched.   
“Hey guys!” Ellery waved them over. Lena sat next to her with Dean on her other side. His arm thrown over her shoulder.   
“So while you two were sleeping, Bobby called. We have a case.” Sam said.  
“What and where?” Dean asked around a mouthful of burger.   
“Siren. In Montana.” Laika answered.  
“Sweet.” Lena said, digging into her fries.   
The group looked at each other with smiles on their faces. For once they felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 50 chapters to this story, I'll try to post a few of them every couple days!


End file.
